Lion King : Good At The Start
by EmeraldOverlord
Summary: It sounds too good to be true at times. This can range from feelings to friendships. Everyone finds out the hard way one way or another. (APOLOGIZES, Accidently deleted story, I'll update new chapters with new material after chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

**_We all know Disney owns everything. Now let's get this over with._**

* * *

It was a starry night at the top of priderock. Mostly everyone was asleep inside and out. It was rather chilly and it was near the twenty fifth of december, so things were beyond freezing, however that didn't stop a certain cub prince from staying awake.

Raining was falling down to the ground when the thunder stuck the ground at random moments. Even snow was hailing it's way down in the hectic lands of the animals.

"DAD! Can I see it!? Can I see it!?" A young cub with golden fur and a wide smile was jumping up and down like a maniac. Despite the horrible weather, he still had a reason to be mother was giving birth and he wanted to see the baby! It was the first time he had ever seen another cub that was younger than him, so this exciting news in his eyes.

King Ahadi narrowed his sparkling emerald eyes that flashed in the moonlight. He had been instructed by the great shamen, Rafiki, to not disturb his wife while during the birth of his next heir.

However, dealing with his over energetic son was certainly getting on his nerves. He was concerned not only about his future baby but the fact he already had one cub that was asking too many things was knocking down his patience.

"No, first off the newborn cub is not an 'it'. Second, your mother is still in labour, meaning you cannot see the baby yet until they are born."

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I would prefer a boy, but I know that luck isn't always on my side at this point. Whatever gender we get is what we will settle with." Ahadi wasn't quite sure what to do with a girl as a child, but if he did have one he could love her just like he wanted. If it was a son it would basically be raising another son again, just a younger one with a different personality.

"Can I see them? When will the baby be here?"

The older lion was walking back and forth, a glint of worry in his eyes. this birth was taking much longer than expected, he wanted to go and see how it was going but Rafiki specially told him not to come in until the process was over.

Now if only he was able to rip his ears out considering his oldest son wouldn't shut up. The king loved his son with all of his heart but did he have to be so annoying while the pregnancy was going on? He was concerned over the well being of the baby that it was starting to worry him a bit.

He sighed."They should be here soon. Just give Uru time, it takes patience and strength to give birth to a baby cub."

Ahadi was concerned, earlier during the months she was pregnant it seemed like the queen had more than one cub inside of her. The problem wasn't the multiple children, no, he just had a fear that more cubs would only complicate the pregnancy.

"Can I touch them when they are born? Are they squishy?" Mufasa had never been around another baby cub, so these questions were certainly weird.

"They'll need a bath before you think of touching them, and second of all, no they are not 'squishy'. They are made of fur and bones just like you. Remember, you were once a cub at one time, so could you please cut the questions so I can think?"

He was so close to getting a migraine at this point.

Mufasa lowered his head and nuzzled his father."Sorry dad….I just wanted to see the baby."

Ahadi rubbed his son's head with a small smile on his face."You'll see them soon, just give it time." Now all he had to do was just wait for the process to be over….whenever that is supposed to happen he isn't quite sure about.

Unfortunately for the king, the hours seemed to drag on. The monarch kept stepping back and forth, worry currently overriding his usual stoic demeanor.

Mufasa had since fallen asleep in another den while the king was left to ponder what was going on with his wife.

Soon enough the rain began to pour and it was beyond freezing outside. The king was sure it was going to snow soon enough.

His thoughts drifted back to his wife, seeing as it had been hours upon hours and yet things were still going too slow. The baby should've been here by now.

His ears perked up when he heard the voice of Rafiki, who looked young for a baboon. The shamen called his name out."Ahadi, I believe that you need to see this…."

Ahadi frowned, that isn't the voice Rafiki used when Mufasa was born. Had something gone wrong? The golden king sprinted into the cave, a foreboding feeling going down his back. He rushed onto the cave, panting as he did drops of water stained his fur, his feet running as fast as they could carry him.

He finally entered the cave, a dreadful feeling washing over him. Rafiki approached him, the baboon walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. He squinted into the darker side of the cave, seeing his mate with tears flowing down her eyes. Her once bright emerald eyes were now leaking with water, masking the green with a soggy blue color.

"W-What happened? Uru, why are you crying?" He walked up to his mate, trying to get a response to his question.

"The cubs….they….didn't…" She couldn't finish with quietly sobbing, her paws covering her face. The once joyful queen broke down, her mate confused and concerned about what had just happened.

"They didn't what?"

Rafiki approached, sighing as he did so."They were stillborns, Ahadi. The cubs didn't make it when I got them out. I'm terribly sorry for what happened." Rafiki felt something watery appear in his eye before wiping it away. He put his hand on Ahadi's shoulder, patting him down for a source of comfort.

As Uru wept, Ahadi was in shock. Never before had he experienced the death of a child before they were even born. His face now twitched in agony, his eyes having beads of water inside. He snarled, unable to bear the pain and roared in agony. The roar was of one in pain in sorrow, it wasn't supposed to happen like this…

After letting a single tear fall, the grieving monarch almost roared.

Rafiki sighed and shook his staff."I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do now. This is nothing short of a tragedy."

"Get out…" Ahadi wanted none of it.

"Ahadi, its not my fault, the cubs just came out that way. I did all I could."

"I SAID GET OUT!" The king roared with rage, causing the young shamen to back away. The baboon knew the king was grieving but there was no reason to threaten.

His anger was burning as his heart was hurting. This had to be the worst day of his life...damn that monkey.

However, when Ahadi finally calmed down, he sat next to his wife and told her to remove her paw so he could see what would have been his future children. She begrudgingly moved her paw, revealing two cubs.

One was brown with a raven tuft at the end of the tail. A beautiful tan with tangerine fur. The baby cub looked just like Uru while having Ahadi's black fur. Uru teared up, seeing a cub that looked so much like her dead made her eyes water.

Ahadi turned the other cub, who had golden fur and a red tuft on his tail. With the exception of the dark circles over their eyes he would've been mistaken for Mufasa if Ahadi didn't know any better.

He resisted the urge to lose it, his temper was ready to flare. He had lost his next two babies and there was nothing he would do about it! His children were dead and he was helpless as king to help them.

As the two parents looked at their deceased children, the prince of the pridelands made his appearance. He was smiling because he was sure that his baby sibling was born at this point and rushed inside.

"Mom, Dad! Can I see the baby? Can I?"

Ahadi snarled, his anger getting the better of him."Just leave us alone! Can't you see that we don't want to be disturbed!?"

Mufasa lowered his ears and backed away, his father never yelled at him so fiercely before. Why was his father being so violent? His father looked more akin to a monster than the figure he looked up to before. What happened to him?"I...I just wanted to..." Ahadi's glare shut him up. He didn't dare finish the sentence.

It took a moment for him to see that his father looked like he had been crying and his mother seemed to be in the same position.

Uru put her paw on his shoulder."Ahadi, please. He is only a cub, he doesn't know."

"Forgive me for my temper,Uru. I just…. couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, Mufasa, I didn't mean to say that."

His son slowly approached before getting closer. Ahadi squinted, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes while Uru still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

The cub got closer, only to gasp upon seeing the bodies of the dead cubs.

"Are they...?"

Uru nodded while crying into her paws. Ahadi comforted her while hiding tears of his own.

Mufasa felt like he was a statue. The cub didn't know how to describe it, but the feeling of sadness gushed through him. Those two could've been his younger brother and sister had fate not been so cruel…

He looked at his mother before nuzzling his way next to the dead bodies. The family mourned for the loss, slowly falling asleep in their grief.

Mufasa felt heartbroken, his chance to become an older brother was now out the window.

When a tear escaped from his cheek, the brown lump of fur began to stir. Mufasa blinked and felt the younger cub yawn on him before mewling.

Mufasa nearly fell out of his fur, one of the cubs was alive! Not all hope was lost! He would still have a sibling!

The baby cooed at him, his emerald eyes flashing with love and adoration. Mufasa smiled, his baby brother sniffed him before letting out an adorable cough.

The baby had a little cold, and while a bit pale did look relatively healthy. He was just sleeping and must've played dead enough to be pronounced deceased.

"Dad, the baby!"

Ahadi groaned before snarling."What!? What about my dead children? I do not need to have it rubbed in my face!" Still not the best time to being it up to grieving parents.

His mother's gentle yet tired voice rung in."Mufasa, your father and I need some time to adjust. Could you explain so we can rest?"

Childbirth was exhausting and Uru was already lightheaded from the crying and the effort from delivering the baby.

"Look! One of them is alive!"

Ahadi literally jumped to his feet, and Uru did the same. Uru looked up to see the boy mewling at Mufasa.

"This better not be a joke, Mufasa or I swear... I'm going to…" Ahadi doesn't finish as a weak and small smile appeared on his face. In Mufasa's paws rested the newborn cub, mewling as his brother gave him a loving lick.

Uru quickly approached and took the cub our of Mufasa's paws. She had tears in her eyes has she licked the baby down, cleaning the baby off.

"I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" Uru was still devastated over the loss of the other child, but she now has another outlet to show her love and affection to.

"A surviving child is better than none." The king smiled at his son before giving him a quick nuzzle of affection."Thank you, Mufasa. Now I have another son to call my own."

Mufasa smirked as he walked towards Uru and the newborn."It's alright, Dad. I can't wait to play with him! Now I can finally play with the baby! I'm so going to wrestle and tussle and-"

Ahadi sidestepped him."Not so fast! He's too young to play with you. The cub is just a newborn, he can't even walk yet."

That was true, he was only a baby, he would only blink and look cute at this point.

"Aw...if I can't play with him, what do you suppose I do with him?"

He rolled his eyes."Wait until he is old enough for these activities. He is only a cub." It could be foolish to play with someone who can't even walk yet.

He pouted with his cheeks puffed out."How long will that take?"

The king simply shrugged his shoulders at this abundance of annoying questions."Many months. He needs time to grow and get stronger after all."

Mufasa grumbled." Why do I have to wait? I'm going to be king one day, I shouldn't have to wait!"

Why did he have to wait that long!? He was the future king! He should be able to get what he wants!

He lowered his head to his son's level."Being king isn't about getting your way all the time. It's about putting the kingdom on your shoulders and making the best decision that you can make."

"Yeah right…"

Ahadi rolled his eyes, Mufasa could learn some day. He was only a cub, he wouldn't understand the burden of the kingdom at that age. Children in general don't understand the bigger picture.

He remembered his predecessor, King Mohatu, telling him the smart thing while he was training. He was only a rogue back then,but it still works today.

Rolling off his son's comment, he headed towards Uru, who had since cleaned the cub.

"Uru, what do we name him?" Being the only surviving twin, this baby needed a name. It isn't like he was going to notice that his sister was dead.

"Hm...Ahadi, what do you suppose we name him?" They had been so caught up in the death of one of their children that they forgot the name they had originally planned for months before the birth of their children.

Ahadi seemed to be in thought, but Mufasa was already jumping around like a manic while raising his paw.

"Ooh! How about we name him after grandpa?" He did seem to have brownish-orangish fur after all.

Ahadi and Uru blinked before shaking their heads. The queen knew that it was out of respect that Mufasa wanted to her father's name, but it just didn't feel quite right.

"That is a sweet idea, but I'm going to have to decline on that Mufasa. Maybe another name could be advisable."

"How about the name...um...Kopa?"

The king shook his head."No." It wasn't a bad name, but it didn't feel right. Maybe another lion could have that name later on.

Mufasa paused before giving it another thought."How about we name him after you? Maybe something like...Ahadi junior?" He was honestly running out of good names at this point.

Both lions cringed, Ahadi wincing at the mere thought."No. We need another name. I haven't thought about this, there are over a thousands things that I'm thinking of during my royal duty as king. The last thing I need is another me." Having two Ahadi's would only make things a bit weird.

Uru sighed."Maybe we should name him something original….like….er...Takata?"

Mufasa paused before wrinkling his nose."Mom, that's offensive! You shouldn't name a baby that!" His young ears must've misheard the name as 'Takata' meaning in some languages to mean 'want' or worse, 'filth'.

Uru blankly stared at him while giving Ahadi a look. He had a similar expression on his face when they both asked,"What?"

He snorted at them with annoyance in clear in his tone."You literally named him garbage! What kind of name is that? No brother of mine can be named like that!"

Ahadi and Uru quickly jumped over for damage control with Uru kindly explaining what she meant."No no, Mufasa. That isn't what we mean at all. The name 'Takata; means pure. He is pure in my eyes seeing as he is the only cub who managed to survive. As I desired for another cub and I got one...at the expense of another, but I still have a son that I will cherish."

"Oh! That's what you guy's mean. I get it! You always wanted another cub. That sounds better than what I came up with!"

The queen sighed."Indeed it does, and it appears that our little one seems to adore his new name as well."

"However, I believe that we should shorten it for our convenience." As he said this, the baby mewled at the name and laughed. While he couldn't talk, it was clear he was pleased with the name his parents had given him.

"Aw….how about shortening it down to Taka?" At the call of his name, 'Taka' purred and sprawled out with his arms extended. An overly sweet smile rested on his face upon hearing his new name, satisfied with this choice.

"Well son, I believe that this will do. Taka it is." Ahadi and Uru smiled warmly at each other, the latter still holding tears in her eyes from the loss of the other child.

But Ahadi had buried his bitterness and sadness with feelings of joy, seeing that his son was born.

Mufasa was overjoyed, seeing he could finally get to have a younger brother. The baby lion sniffled and sneezed, but was otherwise happy with his new found name.

Ahadi sighed."I should go apologize to Rafiki for my emotional outburst in the morning. I'll get Zazu to call him for the ceremony and then present our son to the pride later."

The ceremony was tomorrow and Taka had been born of the chaotic night of december.

The younger lion lashed his tail."Why aren't we presenting him now?"

They usually presented the cub right after they born and cleaned. To not do so was rather unusual, especially on Christmas day.

As Mufasa said this, the rain poured down even harder while the thunder cracked loudly in the background. The weather would only make Taka sick. They already lost one child, they didn't need to lose another.

Ahadi raised an eyebrow."Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I guess so….So can I hold him?"

Uru smiled before shaking her head."Not yet, he's still young. I'll let you hold him later."

Right now it would be in Taka's best interest to stay with his mother to nurse and to make sure he is warm.

While Uru let Taka nurse, Mufasa scooched over to him with a smile on his face. The baby lion cub yawned before sniffling again.

Mufasa smirked before making a funny face, twisting his eyes in other directions and sticking his tongue out. His brother instead backed away with fear with a tear in his eye, scared by the creature that no longer resembled his older brother.

Seeing his mistake, Mufasa reverted his face back to normal and Taka reverted back to his happy state. The baby managed to wiggle his way towards the golden cub and licked his cheek in an affectionate manner.

Despite not being able to play with his younger brother like he wanted, this felt so much better than tackling another lion like he did with Sarabi or Sarafina. This felt like true bonding between siblings.

The newborn giggled before putting himself closer to Mufasa and laid beside him. Soon enough, Taka fell asleep next to his brother and began to quietly snore. Soon enough, despite trying to fight his fatigue, the older cub slowly shut his eyes after while protectively putting his paw over his brother.

"Goodnight, Taka." This was the best gift on christmas ever. A baby brother was all that he wanted and now he finally had him at his side.

There was a squeaky whine, most likely an attempt to talk on Taka's part, but he was far too young to even know how to speak properly. Mufasa chuckled before falling asleep. Ahadi and Uru watched this with all knowing smiles before allowing themselves to rest beside each other.

With tears in their eyes, they gave each other looks of sadness and joy while staring at their children. They may have lost one cub, but they still had two princes in the lions closed their eyes and completely peace draped itself over the lands.

Peace finally came, but the future was littered with surprises after all. Anyone sane knew that peace never lasted.

* * *

**_Hit that review button and show some support, see ya all next time. I'll see you soon, but please be decent in the section and no trolls. I won't hesitate showing action if trolls appear._****_~EmeraldOverlord_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disney owns all and you know it Now let's start the story shall we?**_

While the royal family rested, the sun rose from the horizon, it's merciless rays seeping it's way inside the cave. As the sun seeped inside the den, Ahadi released a mighty yawn before slowly rising to his feet. Everything should be in order, he just had to get Zazu.

Now that Takata or rather, Taka for short, was born the presentation had to start. As the king rose to his feet, he strutted outside the cave, only run smack dab into the bird. This wasn't surprising considering the cold weather and the fact it was still raining.

Being a bit inexperienced with flying in the biter cold, he literally flew straight into the king. The poor hornbill was knocked to the ground while rubbing his blue hornbill felt his eyes scramble around in his head before regaining his composure.

Ahadi shook his heed, his eyes scrambling before finally realizing what happened."Oh, sorry Zazu. I didn't mean to run into you."

Zazu was still new to the job ever since his mother retired the position to him and he was still young. It made sense that he wasn't used to flying in this wild weather.

The hornbill slowly got up to his feet, shivering as the rain was getting on his wings and it was weighing him down."Ugh! No reason to worry, your majesty. It's just a bit of rocky weather, nothing to bad."

"What are you doing over here? I didn't call you over…" Sure, he was planning on calling Zazu, but it was rather odd for the bird to fly over when he didn't call him. The hornbill was sweating and was clearly concerned that something had happened.

"Well you see….the other animals are really wondering where that cub is. You know, the one that the queen was supposed to have. I would like to see him first before I get everyone over here."

"Follow me, he's over here." Ahadi sighed, now he was going to have to put off Rafiki until Zazu got everything sorted out.

Not to mention he was going to have to mention the lion cub that didn't make it….Regardless, of the pain, the presentation of Taka was on the horizon and everything had to go to plan.

"Sire, you ok? You sound hurt…"

"I would prefer not to talk about it right now." No sane parent would want to talk about their dead child. Zazu noticed the changes in the monarch as the did appear to be shaking.

He shook his head."It's nothing that you should be worried about. I just need to some time to cope, just follow me and I'll show you my new heir." The bird sighed before flapping his wings and following the lion into the den. Ahadi lead the young messenger inside and reluctantly presented the new prince.

Zazu lowered himself down to the ground, and learned in to see the baby cub sleeping next to his brother and mother. Uru was still in a deep state of relaxation, clearly trying to get some rest after the birthing process.

The queen of the pridelands slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the sound of footsteps and yawned."Uh….Ahadi, what do you want?" She was getting her beauty sleep and she would much rather rest than get up.

"Zazu is here for the cub, we need to present him to the others, I bet they are worried how the procedure went."

If things had gone according to plan, they would have presented the cub if things weren't messing up. Not only with the problems with the pregnancy and nearly losing both children, but the weather would also ruin things about the ceremony. It was still freezing, but things could work out if they planned this properly.

"Oh...are you sure we should present him? Maybe we should wait until the weather clears, it's still a bit chilly out here." She feared he could get sick seeing as by the time the animals all came it would be raining and snowing again by the time they got ready.

"It was hot as the sun when we presented Mufasa, I'm sure we can present Taka in the weather. It's only a bit of rain and snow, nothing overly major." Ahadi simply wanted the ceremony to be over with, it was simply tradition and he couldn't allow it to plague on his mind by not giving the surviving twin a presentation.

"Still...maybe we should wait."

The king clearly disagreed."Uru, give it a rest. Taka will be fine. Besides, we need to make his presence known as my son if we want to get to raising him."

Uru reluctantly agreed to this after pondering the thought for a moment."Fine. However, we are a bit late, who knows how long it is going to take."

"True, the other animals should get here in around...another hour or two. I won't be surprised if 'someone' happens to make a few drawbacks."

"HEY! I'm right here you know!" Zazu snapped, the hornbill clearly taking offense to the idea that he was dragging others behind.

"Sure Zazu...sure. Look, Uru, would you please move? Zazu needs to see Taka so he can be sure since he won't take my word for it."

"Of course." As she turned around, both brothers were revealed to be sleeping just on the other side of her. Mufasa rested his eyes and Taka seemed to be doing the same, that was until Zazu smiled at the sight and began to voice his opinion on the subject.

The bird cooed."Aw! They are so cute together! What did you name him? Tell me, tell me!"

Uru smiled."Why thank you! His name is Takata." At least her son was adorable in the eyes of another animal separate from their species.

"That's a fitting name for someone who looks so innocent. However, I'm sure that will change."

Having known Mufasa, the young hornbill knew that looks were rather deceiving. Baby lions never turn out as innocent as they look. Mufasa was an adorable baby, and was still cute today, but looks can fool those who haven't meet him.

Ahadi rolled his eyes."Of course it will, lions don't stay that cute forever."

"Can I touch him?" During Mufasa's birth, he never got the chance to touch him. He wanted to see how fluffy they were. He wanted to see how it felt. Sure, he could touch Mufasa's fur, but the cub was far more likely to try and chase him like butterfly than let him do anything.

Uru was ready to say yes, but Ahadi shut it down. He didn't want anyone touching his kin before the ceremony, not to mention he still had the loss of the other cub on his conscience and it was still rather painful.

"No."

"Aw...really? Just a little touch?"

Ahadi was started to get rather annoyed and narrowed his forest green eyes."Do you dare question the rule of the king? Besides, he's more likely to try picking out your feathers like Mufasa was."

The last time Zazu was near a newborn lion cub Mufasa thought that his feather's tasted delicious as they looked. He grabbed a few quills from the surprised bird and digested them, only to cough and choke them out seeing how disgusting they were.

"No. I apologise for the unprofessional manner, it's just that…. he's so cute looking. I couldn't help myself. I just like children, that's all." Zazu didn't like his tail feathers being pulled, but that cute little face was really tempting him. He was still new to the job and watching children were one of his favorite hobbies.

"So, should I get the other animals to celebrate the occasion?"

"That would be good if it could be arranged right now. I doubt you are that busy…right?" Ahadi's tone was clear that he was a bit impatient and doesn't want any delays.

"N-No! Of course not! I'm just fine, I'll get to it in no time."

"That is great to hear. Come back to us when the ceremony is prepared. We just need some privacy."

"I'm on it, your majesty! I'll get everyone our within an hour or two at least!"

The bird frantically flew out, not wanting to be late for organizing the ceremony. When Zazu was out of sight, both members of royalty sighed.

Zazu meant well but his voice was rather grating on the ears. He was a helpful messenger but did he have to be some damn talkative? Never in his life had he met someone who never shut the hell up before. He was starting to miss Zuzu right now.

The king sighed out of relief."Finally, he's gone."

Uru chided him playfully."Dear, he's just trying to be helpful. He may be overbearing but it's nothing too concerning." Her tone changed as her eyes lowered to the ground in sadness."So what do we do about her? The child we lost. Are we going to….bury her?"

"We have to, we can't leave her in the cave. It's a loss for all of us, but we need to move forward in for not only ourselves, but our living children. Taka needs us and we can't be mourning over another while he still needs care."

Grieving over a child was understandable, but they had a kingdom and two children they needed to look after. Neglecting both could lead to horrible consequences if they didn't deal with it soon.

"What about our subjects? Do we tell them about the loss?" Uru was much more open in discussions and wanted to let her subjects know what was happening inside the den in hopes the situation would eventually blow over. However, judging by the enraged expression on her mate's face, it seemed like it wasn't the best idea in his mind.

"NO!" Ahadi literally jumped and snarled this out, causing Uru to back away out of shock. She knew her husband took the loss of a child very hard, but she never expected him to scream at her like that. The king gasped when he realize what he had said and quietly shrunk back into a calmer state.

"Ahadi, I know you are taking this hard, but there is no need to yell at me for it. She was my daughter too, but there was nothing we could do about it."

Uru knew whenever her husband broke his stoic demeanor that his anger could get the better of him and let his emotions cloud his judgement. She knew that inside he was hurting, but this was not the way to vent out his frustrations.

"I apologize for the aggression, but I just couldn't contain myself…." A moment of silence passed and Ahadi regained his normal demeanor along with a calm facial expression."What I meant to say was that no one in the kingdom has to know about it. I could prefer none of those silly conspiracy theories popping up. Some animals aren't fans of me and would do anything to slander my name. We need to keep this personal and private."

She paused."Why? Wouldn't it make more sense to tell them? Our subjects would understand. We are still beings that make mistakes."

"Uru you know that some animals are just out to get me, just like those wretched hyenas or the arguments I have with Boma. You know that my detractors would love to make up some type of ridiculous slander to get me off of the throne."

It wasn't like Ahadi didn't have a point. While Ahadi did have good relations with most animals despite his strict demeanour, he certainly didn't make many friends with other animals that either don't like being told what to do or we're wild like the hyenas.

If rumors flew around and things went wrong, this could endanger not only the king himself but his family as well. Especially those hyena's, who we're destructive and didn't care about the circle of life and ate everything they saw.

"I suppose you are right, however, we should at least bury the body after you apologize to Rafiki."

"I should apologize after my little outburst. I was a bit too harsh in my rage. I shouldn't have ordered for him to get out, but what is done is done. We should get this over with before the ceremony begins…"

Ahadi wanted to get this over with so no one would notice anything. After all, regardless of how upset he was over the death of the child, he had two sons who needed his guidance. Especially since Mufasa was going to be the one to rule over the pridelands after his passing. The past was the past, but the future would still be interfered with, for the better or for the worst.

"Where do we put her?"

"Somewhere far off from the pridelands, byh the time we come back the ceremony with the rest of the animals should begin."

"But I can't leave, Taka needs me! He's only a newborn and Mufasa can't handle a cub this young. I'm afraid that you'll have to bury her by yourself." Leaving Taka behind could be too dangerous and Mufasa was only a year younger. Ahadi would have to do this on his own….

"I...I understand." Taka needed Uru more than ever. Burying his child was the first order of business, but not at the expense of his other living children. Besides, he was better off alone anyhow.

"It's alright. Just bury her so we can…..move past this." She laid down next to her children, patting Mufasa on the head while nursing her newborn.

"I agree. I'll be back by the time our subjects our on the move towards us." Ahadi moved past his wife and picked up his deceased daughter in his mouth. While he never imagined having a girl, it probably would have been an amazing gift...But alas, the circle of life just didn't allow for such things to happen.

He swiftly moved out of the cave with the dead cub in his mouth. He was ready to go down but was stopped by a small paw on his foot. He turned to see Takata staring at him in confusion. The cub was too young to understand what death was or how it was affecting the family, but it seemed he understood that his father wasn't happy.

The cub tried to talk, but it was clear that the baby's vocal cords were struggling. He mewled and managed to force out the words."Da...da?" As he said this he attached himself to his father, his tiny claws managing to pull at his father's mane.

Ahadi lowered his eyes and sternly asked."What is it? I have to go now. I need to leave the pride rock."Even to his cubs he was a bit strict no matter the age.

The cub didn't understand at first, but he began to sniffle and cry. He forced himself onto his father and began to cry."No leave da da." Tears were pouring out of his eyes and the happy go lucky cub was already tearing up.

"Taka, please. I need to go, I promise that I'll be right back. I just need to go for a short period of time, I promise." He lowered his head and gently nuzzled his son. His son giggled at him before Ahadi turned his back on him. The lion raced off of in search for a burial ground, leaving his newborn son behind him.

Taka's smile faded and wanted to go after him, but his legs fell to the ground and he began to cry. Feeling alone, the cub only wanted his father's attention after having his mothers.

However, his golden brother came to the rescue and smiled."Don't worry Taka, he'll be back soon." This thought didn't comfort his sibling and instead the younger lion continued to cry. Uru approached him and tried to cheer him up with minimal effect. Mufasa paused before an idea hit him!

That's it!

He summoned his tail and whisked it around Taka. Having the attention span of a goldfish, Taka was quick to follow it within seconds. Taka blankly stared at his brother's tail tuft before cooing while trying to catch it. Mufasa purposefully put it out of reach and smirked seeing his brother smiling and laughing once again.

With Taka distracted, things were turning around. With that out of the way, a gold streak sprinted out of pride rock, and managed to slip down into a far away section away from the general populace.

The king of the pridelands had finally got away, ignoring the few animals that managed to spot him. Some tired to ask him questions, but he was nothing more than a blur by the time he opened they opened their mouths. He was too distracted by the current task to really care for his subjects bickering.

When Ahadi finally stopped running, he managed to slow down, his ears lowering at the sight. This was the graveyard for the members of the royal family or important leaders of other animals.

The king lowered his deceased daughter to the side before digging a small burrow. Afterwards, he placed her inside and buried her body. He narrowed his eyes, holding back the tears inside his eyes before shaking them away. The past was the past, what was done was done.

He didn't even get the chance to give her a name, but he decided to call her,Nyota. Hopefully in the stars the great kings could allow his dead cub up there. While she never got the chance to live, it wouldn't stop him from trying to learn from the grieving experience. He'll be up there in the stars as well, joining the rest of his family soon or later.

He squinted, something filling up his eyes. He shook his head as his mouth shook. He preferred boys, but that didn't mean he didn't have to care for his dead daughter. Now that she was gone, the great kings would welcome her in the afterlife. Hopefully he would keep the remaining twin alive.

"I'm sorry for not being able to do enough." He knew it wasn't his fault, the ghastly sight of seeing on his own dead was enough to shake the ruler into his core. He stood there for a few moments, something watery trailing down his cheek as the drops from the sky poured down. He reluctantly sat up and slowly walked away, knowing that Zazu would be getting the other animals up for the ceremony.

He smiled as he thought of his newborn son, the mewling bundle of fur looking up to him better than most of his subjects did. Seeing the way he looked at him made a pang of warmth enter his heart as he ran out of the graveyard. He still had time left! He just had to make it to pride rock without making himself late.

He spotted it from the corner of his eye, his den and the kingdom. It looked beautiful from here. The sight was something to see and despite his feelings of sadness, he knew that it was out of his power. Some things just happened, and besides, he had a family to take care of. The circle of life must move forward, no matter the heavy grievances inside of him say.

Upon returning to pride rock, he rushed up the hill to see all the animals coming. He had made it just in time to start the presentation. All the animals were marching towards the center, and it was only a matter of time before Rafiki made his appearance. Hopefully he would accept his apology for not being in his right state of mind.

As he entered the cave, he relaxed seeing both of his sons curled up against each other with Uru guarding over them. He nuzzled his wife before patting both of his son's on the head. As he turned around, the familiar smiling bird made his appearance.

_**It was time for the next celebration to begin. And soon peace could return, but for how long could be uncertain. Because, we all know that things like these don't last…**_

_**No reviews so I can skip this section of the comment! You can change that if you readers want to. **_

_**Well that was quick, I managed to type this up! Good thing to, now all I have to do is keep going.**_

_**Tell me what you think below and show some support for your tyrant down below. Keep yourself updated for future reference if you like this series. I'll see you all next time and goodbye!**_

_**Hit that review button icon below and I'll see ya soon!**_

_**~EmeraldOverlord**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We all know that the great lord Disney owns everything. Now move on with the story because we are in for a ride.**_

* * *

Ahadi watched over his kingdom with a sigh, the view from pride rock was absolutely majestic despite the dreary weather. The sun was obscured by the grey clouds towering over the sky, rain coming from the puffy substance hanging above.

However, time began to pass and not a sign of another animal was in sight. Outside of the lionesses that were awake, no other animal had come to the ceremony. Ahadi began to tap his tail against the ground, his ears lowering. Where were the other animals? The ceremony had to start soon!

Eventually, Zazu came flying by and landed on his shoulder."Sire, I got it. I delivered the news of your son's birth to the kingdom." He sounded a bit out of breath, but he managed to regain his posture.

The king narrowed his eyes at his messenger."I don't see anyone." Maybe it was the dreary view but the king honestly couldn't see anyone coming. He was ready to berate Zazu, seeing as he didn't need the presentation to be delayed any further.

"Look over there, I swear I told them to come."

"Zazu, I swear, I need to have my son presented. If they don't come here, I'm going to get a 'little' angry."

Anyone sane knew that if Ahadi was ready to lose his patience that it was going to be a fit. Zazu sweatdropped, the last thing he wanted was to get on Ahadi's bad side, other animals who had seen Ahadi get mad usually knew not to try it again. He would much rather live not experiencing that.

"The weather is slowing them down, it's rather chilly out here, but I'm sure they'll arrive soon enough."

The animals one by one were marching over towards pride rock, the ceremony of Takata's presentation was on the horizon. Every animal that was allowed to come was coming from far and wide to make in time to see the newest prince around.

The sun began to creak above the horizon. Everything was coming to place. From the largest elephant to the smallest ant, all were coming together to see Taka's presentation. The snow made things rather chilly, but the older king was sure the animals could pull through to see his newborn heir.

The birds that should've stayed inside in their dens from the cold were flying over the sky, and Ahadi almost mistook them for the clouds. The loud sound of splashing was heard from the other animals making their way over.

Some tripped over the new ice that had formed, but it was rarely enough to freeze the entire thing over. The rain pounded on the entire savannah, every animal in sight was getting soaked with water.

Eventually, Ahadi's eyes managed to catch sight of the horde of animals marching towards pride rock with water dripping down their skin. Ahadi himself couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine, seeing as this child was going to be his last link to the throne. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to be taking their sweet time.

"They better hurry up, my son isn't supposed to be waiting this long."

"Sire, they have come from a long way, it's going to take some time to get here."

"That doesn't mean I have to wait that long. I have been up here for an entirety, I expect a ceremony not to take this long. My patience is running short and I want those animals here immediately."

"Give them time. They are almost there." Zazu was honestly trying to keep Ahadi calm, seeing as the thought of his unborn cub and his surviving one was still on his mind. He walked back and forth, shaking the younger hornbill off of him. Zazu rubbed his head and muttered something under his breath.

Ahadi simply sighed."Better hurry, my son isn't supposed to wait over thirty minutes for this." The king calmed himself down and left the younger bird behind to visit his family. He wasn't in the mood for this. Stress could get to the best of them unfortunately.

He entered the cave and saw Uru watching over the little ones. Uru sadly smiled as she looked at her son's, Mufasa was still toying with his younger sibling by using his tail as a lead. Taka's paws managed to get a hold of his tail and took a bite.

"YEWOUCH! Aw, he bit me!" Mufasa struggled to remove his brother's jaws from his mouth, who only saw his brother's tail as a plaything and not a sensitive body part.

She chuckled at this, playfully smirking at her future heir."Mufasa, you should've known that would happen. You were teasing him, it was only a matter of time before he got you."

The queen laughed softly seeing her son's playing with each other. Taka was still a baby and he could hardly move without struggling, but he still managed to catch the tail tuft attached to his brother.

"OW! Get off! Come on!" Mufasa growled, trying to pull his brother off of him. Ahadi narrowed his eyes at this foolishness and forced Taka to release his brothers tail. Mufasa quickly recovered and let out a disgusted groan."EW! Slobber! Gross!"

Ahadi sighed."Mufasa, are you seriously toying around with Taka? He does not need to be rolling around, he needs to be ready for his presentation. The others are coming and I need you to please step aside."

"Ok, fine." Mufasa backed away and Ahadi began to approach his younger son. Ahadi lowered his head and picked up his son. Uru followed him and they both went outside. Mufasa narrowed his eyes before following them as fast as his small legs could carry him. When they managed to get outside, the animals from all over the pridelands had managed to come.

Taka's eyes scanned the pridelands. When Ahadi placed him down, he tried to move over to the ledge, which was slippery with water. He wanted to see all the animals from there, but was careless for his age. Uru literally jumped and managed to grab him. She brought her son into her paws and to keep him from moving licked him affectionately.

Ahadi glared at his younger son."He certainly likes to move, make sure to protect him while he's vulnerable. We don't need to lose another cub, do we?"

The queen nodded."Of course."

Despite it being addressed to Uru, it was also being addressed to his older son. Mufasa blinked at this before staring at his younger brother mewling in his mother's paws. A strange part of him opened up, and his heart had the strangest urge to do whatever he could to protect the fluffball of brown curled up with his mother.

Speaking of nearly falling off the ledge, a hand began to climb it's way up. Ahadi turned around to see the young baboon forcing his way up towards the ledge of pride rock. The baboon looked slightly confused and worried, remembering Ahadi's outburst yesterday, but that cleared away when Ahadi gave him a look.

"I apologize for my outburst yesterday. I was out of control, I had lost two children and I'm afraid it got the better of me….However, it seems that one of them managed to pull through." He pointed to the child in Uru's arms and Rafiki quickly approached the child with his staff. He stared at the child before summoning his staff.

Taka's emerald eyes floated everywhere upon pride rock, his attention span seemed to be rather low. However, upon seeing a rattle attached to Rafiki's staff, he quickly tried to grab it. He saw the orange fruit attached to the stick. He attempted to snatch it off the stick, but his short paws caught the air.

"Aw…." The baboon put his staff to the side and plucked the fruit off. He approached the cub and rubbed the juice on his forehead, and jumped back a bit when Taka began to lick his hands that were covered in juice.

Rafiki smiled before pulling his hand away. He grabbed some dirt and spread it over the cub's forehead, who sneezed at this. The royal family smiled upon seeing their son's coronation and Mfasa even managed to get closer to him.

Zazu watched this with an amused smirk on his face. This was rather cute looking for the ceremony. Now all they had to do now was hold the cub up into the air. This was going to be great wasn't it? However, the rain was still here and it wasn't going away.

Rafiki grabbed the newborn and turned to the subjects of priderock. The rain began to pound harder and harder at this point, and it was already getting dark. Thunder began to strike when Taka was lifted into the air, the lighting flashing before everyone's eyes.

As he rose up to the top, the cub began to squirm upon seeing the view. He wanted to go down there and see those other animals! The cub smiled and mewled, however Rafki was having trouble keeping the cub steady. He was squirming and it was raining, making everything even more slippery.

The crowd gasped when the baby cub slipped out of the baboon's grip, and everyone's hearts nearly froze in that moment. It felt like time was slowing down. Everything was coming to a halt at this point.

The royal family nearly had a heart attack when Taka slipped from Rafiki's hands. Rafiki nearly jumped out of his skin at this point and used his staff to catch Taka before he fell down. Instead of screaming or showing a sign of worry, Taka simply giggled at Rafiki and managed to force himself to say."Again! Again!"

Ahadi shook his head."Not again. We are not going through such a traumatic event." The last thing the king needed was another dead child. Rafiki handed the cub over to Ahadi, who simply glared at him before giving him back to Uru. They all retreated to the cave to keep the conversation private.

Ahadi stopped breathing for a moment before sighing out of relief."Thank the great kings. He's alive." He nearly died when he saw his son fall and Uru looked like she was paling. Mufasa gasped and had a stunned look on his face, but the casual look on their face returned upon seeing their future prince.

He turned around upon hearing his younger son calling him."Hm?"

"Wee! Again! Again!" Taka begged his father to let him try again, but Ahadi was firm and remained in his position.

"Not again. Not again." He really didn't need that. He gave his on over to Uru before turning to Rafiki.

He scooted his son over and gave a glare at the shamen. He walked away and rolled his eyes at this.

He snarled at him."What just happened? My future heir nearly fell off the ledge thanks to you!" If he lost another child he would have lost it within seconds. That would have been a death wish for any sane animal to do such a thing within seconds.

"The rain was making it slippery. I swear, that if it was normal that would have never happened."

Rafiki knew that the rain nearly ruined the ceremony, and while he was young, he was smart enough to know how to hold a cub into the air in normal weather. It was the rain that literally caused the cub to slip away from him.

"That better be the case, I don't think I need to lose another child. Just don't mess up again or else." The golden lion narrowed his eyes before turning his back on him. Rafiki sighed before leaving the cave and walked away.

Once everything settled, everyone went back to what they we're supposed to do. Uru organized the hunting party to set out for food, while Ahadi went to deliver his duties with Zazu helping on the side. They trusted Mufasa to not let Taka wander off anywhere, as they still had royal duties to attend to.

When they left to the cave, Taka once again began his adventure outside, and once he was at the ledge, he was ready to fling himself off to feel the exhilarating wind, but was once again distracted when his brother used his tail to lure him away. The newborn struggled to catch his tail, the mere sight was now becoming his greatest obstacle.

"Not so fast, Father told me not to let you go anywhere." The cub still ignored him and tried to bite his tail, but always managed to miss his target. Eventually, the cub began to feel himself getting exhausted, seeing as he had been chasing his brother's tail for over fifteen minutes and still managed to fail.

The cub wiggled around, only to finally rest curled up against his brother. Mufasa smiled and kept the newborn in place while he slept. Mufasa was ready to fall asleep too, only for two figures to enter the cave. As his eyes squinted, he managed to recognize the two lionesses, Sarabi and Sarafina.

Out of the two lionesses, Sarabi was the oldest by a few months. She was born around the time Mufasa was born, and she was still a young cub at this age. She was slightly taller than Sarafina with beige fur and daring amber eyes. With her beauty that outshined the sun, her strong and defiant personality made her quite the looker. Often, when it came between the two, she was the more mature one.

Sarafina was a smaller and more playful lioness with minty pearls for latte colored fur and a sparkling personality, she was often more energetic and happy than Sarabi due to her younger nature. However, what they both had in common was that they were interested in seeing the new prince of pride rock.

"Hey, Mufasa, what do you have there?" Sarabi smiled upon seeing the new cub, she had to admit, he was rather cute looking for a baby.

The red maned lion smiled."Oh, it's my new baby brother, his name is Takata, but you can just call him Taka. He's sleeping right now, so I suggest you remain as quiet as possib-"

"AW! He's so cute!" Sarafina just ignored what Mufasa said and leaned in to see the new cub. Her outburst literally caused the cub to awaken from his slumber and he let out a high pitched yawn while squirming slightly.

"Sarafina, he said not to wake him up." Sarabi chided playfully while looking at the formerly resting prince.

"Aw, but he's so small. You can't hog the fluff ball to yourself, Mufasa. That's being selfish."

"Alright, fine. Just don't hurt him, he's still a baby and my father doesn't want me to let anyone hurt him."

"We'll be gentle, we promise." Sarabi got closer and Taka's eyes wandered towards her. The beige lioness smiled upon seeing the child, who's emerald eyes widened upon seeing her. The cub had limited understanding of certain emotions outside of happiness and sadness, but this strange feeling took over his heart.

His small beating heart began to pick up the pace, his large eyes were memorized by the lean figure of her body and her welcoming smile. Her beauty was like no other and the cub felt his heart growing upon seeing her.

Sarafina smirked upon seeing those lovey dovey eyes."Sarabi, I think he likes you."

The beige lioness shrugged."Of course he likes me, who wouldn't?" Sarabi usually got many other animals to like her.

Sarafina shook her head."No, I mean like, he likes likes you."

She rolled her eyes."Sarafina, it's nothing more than a silly crush. He's a baby, he won't even remember it when he's fully grown. He's just a child, he's too young to have these feelings."

Sarabi didn't believe that Taka would have a long term crush on her, mainly because he was only a child. He was only a cub and cubs always had crushes on others, but nothing could be wrong with this. He would get over this eventually.

She gave her a weary look."Sarabi, who knows? There is a chance that he could remember this."

Mufasa chuckled."Taka's a baby, he doesn't understand such concepts like love. The most he's concerned with is with fun and games. He won't remember this, I guarantee it." Sarabi was about to walk away and Sarafina was ready to follow her.

However, Taka continued to stare at Sarabi and struggled to get to his paws. He walked up to Sarabi and forced himself to say."You pretty."

He wasn't quite at the point where he could talk properly, but anyone with ears could tell that he was calling Sarabi pretty.

"Aw, he's already a charmer. That's beyond sweet." Sarabi was still convinced that this was only a small crush, and besides, what the worst could do? He's a baby, he hardly understands the emotions he's feelings. She and Sarafina were about to leave once again, but something froze her in her tracks.

Sarabi blinked when the newborn crawled onto her paw and mewled at her. She averted her gaze downwards and saw Taka trying to make her stay. She sighed and lowered herself downward to his level and her lips rose upwards.

Sarafina smiled, this was beyond adorable. Not to mention this prince was going to the highlight of the day for a while. The girls were cooing over Taka while Mufasa smirked.

Mufasa looked at his 'betrothed'. Really, what was Zazu talking about whenever he said that he and Sarabi we're betrothed anyway? Maybe it meant that they were friends! That's it right? Honestly, he never told them what it meant, but the future king didn't care. All he cared about was his family and most of all, his baby brother.

Taka nuzzled up against Sarabi and gave her an affectionate lick. The lioness gave him a small nod and he continued to rub up against her in an adorable and childlike manner. The cubs eventually decided to show Taka games so when he was older, he could be able to play alongside them.

"Ok, Taka. I'll show you a game that we cubs like to play." Mufasa stood up while Sarabi wasn't paying attention.."See what happens? Now, you have stand back at bit…." Mufasa slowly backed away and Sarabi turned around to see a golden blur ram it's way towards her with no warning.

She gasped when Mufasa slammed into her and they began roll around. She finally managed to get the upper hand and smirked."Even when I was off guard I still managed to beat you." She giggled and Mufasa managed to kick her off of him.

"No fair. How did you manage to win? I'm the king, I should be able to win!"

Sarafina rolled her eyes."Being king doesn't mean getting your way all the time, Mufasa. I know Ahadi told you that more than once."

Not as though she was wrong, because Ahadi had told him that more than once. Ahai had to remind Mufasa that being king wasn't a free pass into doing whatever you pleased, because that would lead to being a tyrant that used their power for whatever they pleased.

"Yeah yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't be king! I can't wait, I'll be able to explore other areas and play!"

Another voice managed to get in the way, causing Mufasa to freeze."Mufasa, being king is not about having fun. Being king is about taking care of the kingdom and doing what is best for everyone in the long run. I thought I taught you that already."

Mufasa whined with obvious annoyance."But dad, that does not take back the fact being king is a lot more than just getting your way all the time."

Uru sighed."Ahadi, he's only a child. He doesn't understand the whole responsibilities of being a king. He'll understand when he is older."

She knew that Mufasa had a very limited understanding of the responsibilities of being king, so they would have to wait until he was older. While he still was getting his training, he still had a childish vision of what being king was. Mufasa's vision of being king was based off of the childish delusion of getting everything you wanted.

Zazu flew into the cave and narrowed his eyes."Mufasa, you do realize that being king isn't about having childish fun. Your father is right, it's more than having your way. It's about taking the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders."

"Come on Zazu, you can't tell there isn't something fun about being king? Right? I mean, I can't sit there and do nothing!"

"Of course you do something. You take care of your subjects and make sure things are working properly. You wouldn't be much of a king if you don't follow the laws and make sure everything works."

The golden cub yawned at this claim."Sounds rather boring."

Ahadi facepalmed, but Uru reminded him that Mufasa was still a child and that the maturity could take some time before he understand the true responsibilities of being the king of the pridelands.

Zazu sighed, this was going to be a long process of getting this cub to be molded into the next future king. Eventually, the bird flew off, leaving the den of the lions in search of a place to rest.

The raven maned lion narrowed his eyes."Children, go out and eat. The lionesses have brought a couple of fresh kills."

Mufasa's eyes grew with worry."What about Taka? He is too young, he can't eat like us!" Cubs this young couldn't eat like this. They needed to eat with their mother in order to get their fill with their mother nursing.

The queen of the pridelands smiled."No need to worry, all Taka needs is my assistance." She had already ate earlier and now all Taka needed was to get close so he would be able to nurse for his fill.

"Come on everyone, let's go out to eat." Ahadi led the three children outside with the other lionesses who were eating their pieces of dead flesh. Ahadi took a bite of the zebra leg and he gave the kids their individual pieces of meat.

"Wow, this is amazing! This is the best zebra leg I ever tasted!" Mufasa continued to gnaw on the piece of flesh and continued to stuff his face with meat.

"Geez, no need to choke yourself." Sarabi chuckled upon seeing her friend literally munching on on the piece of zebra. Sarafina sighed before calmly taking a piece of zebra and eating like a normal animal. Sarabi followed this while they quitely laughed when they saw Mufasa literally being covered with red.

He licked the red off of his muzzle and laughed when he saw it on his chest."Guy's, look! I've grown a mane!"

Sarabi smirked."Wow, I'm surprised, you managed to do that! That was just fast and quick!" She covered her laughter, seeing as Mufasa looked ridiculous with the red blood on his chest and mouth. Sarafina did the same and smiled at this.

However, Mufasa quickly recovered upon seeing his father. Ahadi narrowed his eyes and rolled his eyes."Mufasa? What are you doing?"

"I've grown a mane just like you dad!"

He rolled his eyes before leaning down and licking off the blood off of his son's face."Nice try, but you'll just have to learn to wait for it to grow."

"Dad, come on! I looked awesome."

"You looked ridiculous." The king sighed and put his paw on his head. His son was going to give him a headache sooner or later.

The future king narrowed his eyes."No I didn't. The girls thought I looked cool!"

Sarafina held back her laughter."Actually, Mufasa. You just looked silly."

Sarabi nodded."Yeah, you just looked weird, but hey, you tried. You should try it when you actually have a mane though."

"That will take forever!" The cub only a had tuft of red on his head, so it was going to take some time before he was going to get his mane.

The king gave his son a look."That's why you must learn how to be patient. It's one of important elements of being a king. You need to learn how to wait as things won't be immediate."

"Ugh! That sounds boring!"

"Not everything is going to be fun, Mufasa. You need to learn that if you are going to the king sooner or later."

"Do I have to?" Being a child, he really would prefer to play with the rest of the lionesses and have fun.

"If you want this kingdom to be in good paws, I suggest you listen to what I'm going to tell you, now follow me. It's time for us to go. Fun and games can wait at another time, we have important things to deal with." The king rose to his feet and began to exist the pride rock, pausing and waiting for his son to follow."Well?"

The cub lowered his ears in disappointment, and after the time had passed, it was soon time for Mufasa's training to be the king. The last thing the cub wanted was to disappoint his father before he even touched the throne. Maybe putting his pleasure off would help him if it meant making his father happy.

"Coming Dad." Mufasa began jumping down to catch up with his father and Ahadi led him the way down to their normal spot. It was time to go, the time for fun and games was put to an end and the time for training was on the table. The future of the pridelands was ahead.

It was getting late at this point and the king and prince soon left to train. At this point, they we're doing the nightly stargazing, the usual subject was talking about the responsibilities and bonding time that they were supposed to spend with each other.

Meanwhile, inside the den, everyone was resting. Uru was exhausted from the day's work and the other lionesses seemed to agree. Everyone needed to get their sleep in order to prepare for the next day on the hunt, however, the younger lions were not as tired.

Uru narrowed her eyes when her son clawed at her and she turned at him."Taka? What is wrong?"

"Muffy gone. I want Muffy."

She smiled sadly at this."Mufasa is out with Ahadi. He won't back until you are asleep."

His eyes become glassy at this."Muffy...gone?" He felt something in his eyes and Uru quickly comforted her son with a reassuring look in her eyes. Mufasa rarely left his side and he felt alone whenever he wasn't there.

"Don't worry, you're brother is out to train. He needs to train in order to make sure all is well. Just because he isn't with you doesn't mean he doesn't love you. You just have to wait until he comes back."

Taka however, didn't want to wait and wanted someone else to sleep by his side. He loved his mother, but his brother was the only other person who spent time with him. Ahadi was rarely around and the only others left were the two lionesses.

He scanned the area only gasp with delight upon seeing the most beautiful sight at the entrance. It was the beige lioness with amber eyes! He wanted to be next to her, maybe that would take his mind off of the empty feeling in his stomach.

His heart fluttered upon seeing her as the a foreign feeling bloomed inside of him. He didn't know what it was being a baby, but it was something that he wanted to treasure for the rest of his life.

Sarabi slept near the entrance of the cave, and narrowed her eyes when she felt someone wiggling next to her. The beige lionesses sensed a disturbance and felt pressure beside her.

She cracked an eye open to see Taka sleeping beside her, he must've managed to wiggle past Uru and managed to find her within the den. The cub seemed to enjoy her company a bit too much, but she didn't mind having something warm crawling beside her.

She signed, seeing it wouldn't hurt to be close to him he was only a cub after all. She felt the cub nuzzle her while he slept and began to mewl cutely in his sleep.

Uru cooed at the sight and decided just for the sake of her son to get closer. She slept just beside them, just in case Taka ended up moving in his sleep. Once they did this, everyone began to go back to sleep with a sense of peace in the air. The night overtook them and despite the chilly weather, the warm feeling in the cave kept everyone warm.

Eventually Ahadi and Mufasa returned, and upon seeing the sight in the cave, they both gave each other looks before falling asleep next to their was right to the way it was, and despite the hectic day, everyone couldn't have been happier….

* * *

_**And DONE!**_

**Sorry for not updating, but I'm back! Now, I'm stunned over 200 people have viewed this, but let's keep it up! I guess I'm doing something right!**

**No reviews, I can skip this section. You can chance that by hitting the review button below if you guy's could be kind enough to do so. Hit that review button down below cause I know you want to!**

**Well that's that! Keep showing your support and keep yourself updated. I'll see you all next time!**

**~EmeraldOverlord**


End file.
